Dragon Ball RE (Ripple Effect)
by WiseDrako
Summary: This is a story of Bardock and the outcome of many characters in DBZ, Dragon ball super, and even Dragon ball GT. If one choice went differently or was altered. I am having great fun writing this and this is my first fanfic. Please tell me what you think and comment or review. I hope it is good enough that you all want to keep reading what I will keep writing.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball RE (Ripple Effect)

Chapter 0ne Perpetual Motion

King Vegeta paces slowly with his arms tucked behind his cloak. He has thick spiky hair and goatee. His cloak a deep red dawned on his elite battle armor. Stroking his thick goatee he addresses Napa with authority. "You must see over my son. We must keep our enemies close. Prince Vegeta is to have you there during his training. He will rely on you more then he will admit."

Napa smirks thinking he finally is getting the recognition he believes he deserves. "Yes my lord"

"What are you smiling at?" King Vegeta yells

"Nothing Sir, just that I am glad to be home where, I am given the respect all saiyans are entitled to" Napa nods. "Being away from planet Vegeta has really taken it's toll."

"I could give a rat's ass about the toll it took on you or your entitlement," King Vegeta mocks. "The Prince could destroy you with a thought Napa, I care only of my son and his training."

"I'm sorry sir" Napa states.

"Let me stop you there. You and that pathetic excuse of a warrior that Bardock calls son need the Prince. Not the other way around. Now go to him, he needs to train against saiyans, even if they are of the lower class."

Napa bows and takes his leave, making no sound. As he walks from the throne room he catches a familiar saiyan in the long corridor. He has black and green battle armor with red boots and gauntlets. A green scanner over his left eye with unkempt hair and a warriors stature.

"Bardock!" Napa barks

Bardock pauses and rolls his eyes. Clearly these men are not the best of friends. "What do you want Napa?" Bardock asks

"Now is that any way to speak to a superior?" Napa reprimands. All he wanted was to ask if he knew where his son Raditz was located.

"No, you're right it isn't anyway to speak to a superior." Bardock paused. "If you see one let me know, will yah?" continuing to walk his way

Napa clinched his fist and snuffed a sigh. Bardock's scouter blipped and Bardock dodges an assault from Napa. Napa suddenly finds Bardock directly behind him and with one swift punch Bardock helps Napa rediscover the importance of respect. Napa gasps for air and collapses to his knees. As suddenly as the conflict started, it had ended and Bardock continued his leisurely walk.

Bardock made his way through the halls coming to the King's war room where he had been summoned. Inside he heard two voices discussing something of importance. "Of course Lord Frieza, I understand the seriousness of your pursuit across the galaxy. That is why we have agreed to help you in achieving your goal." King Vegeta remarked

On the other side of the room a small purple and pink humanoid with a long tail and armor stood arms crossed smirking."Oh is it?" a high pitched yet elegant voice spouted. "Well as emperor of this fine government, I Lord Frieza request…. No demand planet Vegeta." Frieza smirked -Let us see see how far these saiyan monkeys will press their luck with their stubborn disobedience- Frieza thought.

"You mustn't. Anything else. You can have anything" King Vegeta begged

"Of course I can. I know I can acquire anything I deem worthy of my possession. I don't need anyone to tell me that, the least of which you." Frieza argued. "and as such it would be very unwise to attempt to tell me what I must or must not take."

King Vegeta bowing down on all fours, and very unlike his proud self to do so. "Of course your Excellency" he paused clinching his fist.

"Now now, lets not get angry little king. Don't do anything you may or may not live to regret." Frieza says inserting his dominance.

Still clinching to his pride the king stayed bowed "Yes Lord Frieza" he paused in thought as his decision of eventual retaliation had been forced. "It will be done"

"Now that we got the unpleasantries out of the way send a team to the planet Kanassa, and take it in the name of the Frieza Force."

Bardock behind the closed door now knows why he was summoned. Still standing in the hall he made sure to control his anger of the mistreatment of his king. If he were to let his pride take over, he would of surely been discovered.

"No, no no. We know better than that!" Frieza says

Bardock gulps in fear he had been seen.

Frieza chuckles maniacally. "This is the moment I love that I get to relive." then he fires his eye lasers piercing the unsuspecting King Vegeta in the back of his neck. The Pink light cleanly going completely through, puncturing him, killing him instantly.

"Now that's better. You really should stop hiding your power" Frieza says

Bardock in complete shock, still hesitates to enter the room.

"Who exactly are you? A distant cousin? A long lost brother?" Frieza asks

Now Bardock confused continues to listen with out making a sound.

"You know exactly who I am. I am you"

-Is Frieza talking to him self? Bardock thought. What exactly is going on here?-

"Why don't we just call me, Neo Frieza" he chuckled

"Neo Frieza?" Frieza pauses "I'm the only Frieza needed"

Bardock does a silent scan and much to his surprise he discovers two power levels in the room. One much more higher than the other, but both unlike any he had seen before.

"Yes Neo Frieza. I like the sound of that."

He pauses to walk over to the other side of the room. "Stop playing around with these monkeys and destroy them already."

"What are you..." Frieza is stunned in question

"Like I said. I am you." Neo Frieza states. "Future you, Now stop being our stubborn self and listen."

He takes out a cylinder and hands it to Frieza. " This is a time scroll not to different than the one I used to get here. Use it and it shall take you to a time six hundred years in the past. Go to the planet Namek, and kill this Namekian who calls himself the Grand Elder."

"Why is this Grand Elder such a threat to the likes of me?" Frieza questioned

"He isn't." Neo Frieza interrupts. "an infant Arcosian could destroy him."

Frieza looked at Neo Frieza with shock. "You really are me, aren't you?" he smiles "Is this how powerful I become?" he looks over New Frieza with pride. "Why would I need to become stronger than I am now?" If a child could kill him why task this to me?"

"All in good time. I only have a short minute. I will answer more after you destroy these monkeys. Enjoy it. This will be your last fulfilling genocide for years." Neo Frieza snickers

Bardock instantly rushes away. He runs to medical frantically scanning for his sons. Panicking he can't help but fear for the safety of both his children.

-Why is this happening? Now there is two of them? This world has no chance!-

"Bardock!" a scream of excitement

Bardock turned around defensively but found a fellow saiyan father. He had short brushy hair and sideburns. He wore a long white cloak over his standard issue battle armor.

"Have you heard?" he laughed patting Bardock on the back. "Our sons will be rivals." Bardock stopped at the empty mention of his son. "Friends of course, but like all good warriors they shall muster a rivalry!" the man laughed

"Paragus, I don't have time for this. In fact neither do you. I must see my son." Bardock announced

"Oh come on, your son is fine. He is probable getting power scanned as we speak. My son had just finished his scan." Paragus stated as he put his hand on Bardock's shoulder. " Why else do you think I am headed to medical. To find out the results, come com."

Bardock lets Paragus lead the way hoping to be lead to his son. The only time he is ever in medical is after a battle and then sent back to the field. The details of the layout had never mattered to him before.

"Come on my friend, this is a good day. Our sons were born yesterday and we found out their worth today." Paragus clearly excited and takes the lead.

The two saiyans make their way toward Doctor Planthorr's ward. Once they arrive in building they hear a cry of a child. The screams bellowing throughout the corridors. They finally come to the source of the shrieking, and find it being emitted from a child with a familiar unkempt head of hair. "I think that is your son Bardock. Boy does he have a set of lungs." Paragus chuckled.

"Well hello Bardock. It's nice to see you in here not bruised and beaten for once." an elderly man says. He has white hair and a long mustache and thick white garbs under a breast plate. "We had just finished scanning your son Kakarot. Power Possession 2. Odd case as you and Raditz both had a similar first scan." Doctor Planthorr says to Bardock almost deliberately ignoring Paragus.

"And what of my son?" Paragus shipped in

"I uh…. Sir Paragus I think you should speak with King Vegeta." Doctor Planthorr explained

"Why? What is wrong with my boy?" Paragus yelled

"Nothing, he is fine, Just go speak with the King." The Doctor begs. "Please"

"What's this about?" Paragus screamed. "Where is my boy?" Frantically he looks around and sees his boys empty capsule. " What's the meaning of this?" Clicking on the status chart. A blip and orders flash on the screen.

Patient number: 0757328B

Name: Broly

Father: Paragus

Status: Healthy/Undamaged

Power Possession.: 10.000

Location: Disposal

Approval: King Vegeta

Bardock glances over at the missing child's chart and finds his eyes wide by the shock of the child's location.

-Disposal? As if he is to be just thrown out to with the trash?-

Immediately he clicks his own child's screen….

Patient number: 0757374B

Name: Kakarot

Father: Bardock

Status: Healthy/Undamaged

Power Possession: 2

Location: Active/ Planet Earth

Approval: King Vegeta


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two (Hiccup)

-I have to get my son to safety!- Bardock thinks as he keeps reliving the death of his king. -What could I had done? We are all screwed. I must find Raditz and my team. Make sure they are safe.-

"Bardock, what's going on?" Doctor Planthorr asks "You seem like you're somewhere else."

"Nothing Doctor. Send my son right away. His mission must not wait." Bardock ordered

"He isn't scheduled to leave for another 12 hours though." Planthorr states

"I don't care, send him now. Where is Raditz?" Frantically Bardock questions.

"He is on a mission with the prince. Unreachable" Planthorr says "I'm sorry, but what's this about? You've never asked about him before."

"Is he here or not?!" Bardock yelled

"No, he is on a private mission with the prince and Napa."

-Napa I just saw- Bardock thought. -Maybe he was leaving to meet his son and Vegeta.-

"I just ran in to Napa." Bardock questioned

"As did I. He just left after being treated for a spinal injury he received while training with the prince." Planthorr explained. "You just missed him and your son leaving"

Bardock's mind raced- Training accident my ass. That injury was dealt by me. Superior to me? Somehow I doubt that- Bardock thought

"Left, you say. Left as in?" Bardock now getting impatient. "Is he on planet Vegeta or not?"

"No. They are light years away by now."

He takes a sigh of relief and then questions his loyalty in head. Out of nowhere he had just been given a choice. Go to his team and command them in battle. Something that comes very natural to him. Or go to his sons and secure their safety. His choice surprised even him.

"Are you not suppose to be on Kanassa, Bardock?" Doctor Planthorr asked

"I leave once Kakarot leaves."

"Alright then, let's send the two of you on your way." Planthorr says.

….

As Frieza makes his way to his ship, he begins to question what had just happened. If he just destroys the planet now he could still keep the truth from the little prince.

-This "Neo Frieza" seemed to know that I was about to bring destruction to theses little monkeys. Still though if I wait another 14 hours most of them will be back from their assignments, and I can kill the lot of them at once.-

He looked down still holding the time scroll. -Where did I get this? Future me I mean? And why come back to this time?- He asked himself. -There must be a reason for me to come back to now of all times. Either way there is only room for one Lord Frieza-

"Lord Frieza. This saiyan requests your supreme audience." Says a soldier of the Frieza Force.

"I don't care about these saiyans. They have fulfilled their usefulness to me." Frieza states

Standing there in custody a saiyan with thick hair and a white cloak. "Sir it's my son!" Paragus desperately pleaded

"I care nothing of you, what makes you think I'd care about your pathetic son?" Frieza ordered

"But Sir, Lord Frieza, he is commissioned to be killed!" Paragus clearly desperate.

"What does it matter. A small pointless matter to little for I. No saiyan child is…." Frieza pauses. -Why would a race so adamant about it's pride and honor it them selves, even if it is misplaced pride, kill one of their own?- Frieza pondered.

"who order it to be destroyed, I gave no such command?"

"King Vegeta sire. I went to go plea with him, but your men sent me to you." Paragus said

"King Vegeta gave this order? Long live the king?" Frieza openly mocked " I'll take care of this at once." as Frieza started toward medical

"Thank you lord Frieza. You really are merciful" Paragus praised

"You have no idea." Frieza smirked as he whipped his tail with a flick and no effort. One quick and easy slash and he snaps Paragus's neck. "Thank you for your services. You will no longer be required" Frieza mocked with a smile.

….

Bardock lands on Kanassa, and without his help his team had vanquished any trace of life. He took a quick scan and saw no blip or flicker. No survivors.

"Good job boys" Bardock smiled "Guess you didn't need my help after all."

He took a breath, enjoying the pride he had for his team's success. Then suddenly he realized. There was literally no trace of life. None. Including his team. Bardock instantly climbed out of his pod and flew up into the air. Giving a better scan of the surrounding area. Finally the scanner picked up a read.

Blip….

-9200PP

-1 mile and closing

"who the hell is that?"

His scanner blipped again and now picked up something behind him

Blip….

-7300PP

-.75 miles and closing

Then another blip

Blip….

-12000PP

-2 miles stationary

"What's going on, where is Tora and the rest?"

Bardock could now see who was coming toward him. This was clearly an ambush. He frantically kept looking for any sign of his friends. Suddenly a large man with white hair and dark skin appeared. This man was clearly the lower power level. He had long dark spiked horns and levitated with menace. Then another appeared, this one dark red scaled skin and a long snout. Their armor both with the Frieza Force insignia on it.

"we have come to be your welcoming party Bardock." the red reptile said with a snicker. The other smirked with a minor hackle.

"Well thank you, but I must know where my team is?" Bardock wasted no time.

The three of them levitated above Bardock's landing site. Bardock looked down realizing he couldn't risk his only transportation to be destroyed.

"That's why we are here" the red one hissed. "to send you to your palls." They both laughed

Bardock hesitantly flew toward them slowly, attempting to look civil and draw them away from his pod. "Okay then, take me to them." Bardock knowing well that his team is nowhere even close.

They leisurely flew towards the higher power level as the two slowly crept closer to Bardock, one on each side. The scenery was like that of all over the planet's face, destroyed and scarred. -This was definitely the work of my team. Only saiyans can do this so quickly- Bardock thought. They got with in sight of the person with the higher power level, then Bardock noticed on the ground at his feet lay his team. All four members showing no movement or signs of life.

-Shugresh, Borgos, Fasha, and Tora! Why? I should have been here!- Bardock screamed internal.

"Who did this?" Bardock belted

"Those pathetic weaklings were defeated by Tacit here." the red one said pointing to the silent one.

"Is that true?" Bardock demanded almost screaming in his tone.

"Tacit just smiled and laughed before he answered. "Yeah and…."- STCKK as suddenly he had been interrupted by a fired blast from Bardock. A cloud of smoke covered where his now missing head once was. Slowly Tacit fell to the wind.

"You will pay…. You'll all pay" Bardock yelled.

"Tacit! You killed Tacit." the reptilian barked

"I don't care of his name, or yours for that matter, cause you're next!" Bardock threatened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Spirit of Bardock)

A blast of energy impacts and erupts on the red warrior. The bright cyan fog clouds over him as Bardock fires another and another from his grip. He throws with vigor, pounding into him with anger fed rage. Another and another shot hits it's mark. The cloud grows as if to add insult with each assault. Bardock sighing from his aggravation and now relief of his second enemy. He then scans looking for the red reptilian.

Blip….

Blip….

9200PP

Directly in front

"It can't be!" Bardock said amazed

"Are you done with your temper tantrum Bardock? The reptilian hissed

From the now fading cloud a blast shoots forward towards Bardock, impacting immediately. Then suddenly the red warrior appeared directly in front of him. He punched Bardock sending him flying toward the ground. Bardock's impact leaves a crater as he coughs up blood from the attack. He grunts pushing the pain aside and away from his thoughts.

Bardock jumps back up with such force it pushes the crater even deeper. With the force of his jump he kicks his assailant flying back. The reptilian goes crashing into a mountainous bolder. The impact so hard the rock cracks all the way down it's base 400 feet below. The reptilian jumps back at Bardock mimicking Bardock's jump, but barely missing him thanks to Bardock's reflexes.

"Who knew a little lizard could become a copy cat?" Bardock chuckled

The reptilian growled and look behind him glaring back at Bardock. He instantly flashed to right above Bardock wrapping his tail around Bardock's neck. Bardock struggling as he asphyxiates slowly. As the air is blocked a red darkness crept closer.

Bardock thinks to himself –There is no way this is how I go out-

Bardock lifts his arms with the last bit of effort he had before he passed out. He fired a vivid blast point blank at the warriors tail. The reptilian shrieks in agony as Bardock slowly falls back, catching himself in midair as well as catching his breath. He flouts back up to the reptilian hearing his screams of pain. The reptilian holding his now missing tail is furious and in panic.

"Like I said.: Bardock mocks. "You are next!"

He puts his hands together one over the other both palms out, in desperation to fire one last powerful energy blast. Bardock's ki flashes as his hands begin to emit a ball of energy. The ball grow and becomes about the size of the travel pod. The bright blue glow pulsates as Bardock screams to harness as much energy for the blast as he can. He launches the blast and watches as it hits it's mark. The blast explodes instantly, silencing the screams with the loud thoom of the explosion. As the cloud disperses, the reptilian is no more. Bardock scans to make sure.

Blip….

Blip….

Silence

Bardock sighs in relief, then looks back toward the direction of his fallen comrades.

Blip….

12000PP

"Don't think I forgot about you." Bardock says

He slowly glides back down toward the higher power level. As he approaches he recognizes a blue skinned humanoid with a black mohawk. He wears the same battle armor with the Frieza Force insignia on the chest. He stood there with a smile seeing Bardock's exhaustion.

"Have fun Bardock?" he smirked with his foot on top of Tora, one of the fallen saiyans. "I know I did. What a show!"

Bardock stood there wishing he could have at least a minute in a medical machine. He needed it, the shape he was in from the reptilians assault. Still he had no choice. He must fight.

"they sent them to their death. My team." Bardock pauses "It was a trap, and they deserved better!" he screamed

"How touching." the higher power level said. "At least my team was kind enough to leave your death to me." he snickered

"How lucky for me then" Bardock said lifting his gaze with motive. "I've been wanting to get my hands on you for a while Severn."

Severn just smiled and stepped toward Bardock. Instantly he vanished and appeared behind Bardock. He kicked him and Bardock went flying. Severn then appeared in front of Bardock and kicked him again. Sending him in the other direction, now juggling him with a quick assault. Bardock threw up his guard and blocked the next kick, and responded with his own. Severn batting Bardock's attacks with ease just elbows him to the ground.

Bardock hit the ground in the same crater his friends lay it. The impact so hard it begun splintering the crater further. Severn chuckled and fired off a large red blast hundreds of feet in diameter. The massive blast charging toward Bardock and his fallen team. Bardock stood up and caught the fireball trying to prevent any further damage to his comrade's bodies. He stood there pushing against the constant tugging blast. Unable to budge the stubborn ball of destruction Bardock looked to his friends. Each of their bodies as he shed a tear.

"I'm sorry my friends." Bardock said looking at each of them. He looked then to Tora, his second in command. Male blue armor, short hair. "Tora, I'm sorry. You are my best friend and I'll miss your wisdom."

Bardock then flash moved to right behind Severn, letting the blast overtake and destroy his comrades. The massive blast slowly digging into the ground. Bardock instantly kicked Severn into the exploding mayhem, and then fires his own barrage of blasts. The explosion deafens with an ominous boom, as Bardock continued blasting, adding to the explosion. He floats there resting, waiting for the cloud to thin. As the fog is lifted he sees no evidence of his team, only Severn standing there missing part of his shoulder armor.

"I'm impressed Bardock. That actually hurt." Severn mocked

Severn jolted back toward Bardock kicking him even higher. Jolting, he kicks him once again. Another jolt after another to send Bardock upward into orbit. The assault quickening with each kick. Suddenly Severn leaches onto Bardock's tail, holding him with a pull to a harsh stop.

Severn laughs "See Bardock. I know all about saiyan's and their weaknesses."

Bardock floating their grasps for air, trying to ignore the pain of his injuries.

"unable to move?" Severn mocked. "I wonder why"

Bardock continued to struggle for air.

"Can't breath?" Severn continued "Can't you monkeys breath in space? No? My bad"

Bardock after struggling decided to turn the table and show his cards. He jumped back towards Severn kicking himself free and back into lower orbit. Taking a breath he smiles.

"You really think pinning my tail would immobilize me?" Bardock laughed "any saiyan in the life of war trains that weakness out."

"Oh yeah, well try this on for size." Severn said now getting aggravated.

He flips into Bardock kicking him back down toward the ground. He fires another red blast, pinning him to it pushing Bardock faster towards the crater. Bardock finally hits the ground further cratering the now permanent indention in the earth. The explosion rips open the crater pushing Bardock further into a crevice. The impact splitting open and parting the ground. The blast tears Bardock's armor loose on the side and leaves him thinking this is it. The smoke begins to slowly lift and Bardock can see Severn scanning for him. As Bardock coughs up some blood, he smiles.

"Let's give him something to scan then, shall we?" Bardock grunts in pain and then lifts his hand pulling forth some last bit energy. In the palm of his hand he held a white blue orb of energy, pulsating with life. He then throws it as Severn.

Severn dodges it with ease and laughs. "That's it? That's all you got?" he then turns back scanning for Bardock.

Blip….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Desperate Cries)

Severn levitated over the blast, scanning for Bardock. Over and over his scouter picked up nothing. If Severn was anything, he was careful. Knowing Bardock came to planet Kanassa by space pod, he decided to head that direction. He noticed easily that the pod was still there.

-Thankfully there was enough light out to see- Severn thought. -But how? The full moon had been over for hours, and it's night time.-

Severn looked up and much to his shock a bright light was in the sky. Light blue and pulsating, just like Bardock's last ditch attack. Severn turned back towards the crater.

Blip….

10.070PP

"There you are Bardock." Severn snickered "What are you up to now?"

Blip….

22.000PP

"What the hell?"

Blip….

46.000PP

Severn could now see the earth bulging upward at the crater. He flew instantly to the now growing landscape.

Blip….

82.000PP

Severn now panicking fired blast after blast to the ground. The power level still growing as Severn desperately tires to suppress it with red blast after blast. A cloud mists over the crater and covers any sign of Bardock. Severn scans.

Blip….

100.700PP

A loud crash erupts as clods and mounds of earth explode. Severn dodges each frantically. A large roar shrieks from the cloud. A deep below of rage. Severn can utter only one word.

"Oozaru"

A large thump as a giant great ape jumps out of the darkness of the crater. As large as he is intimidating the ape growls at the tiny Severn. Dawning the same scarred armor as Bardock, clearly that attack was to summon this monster from with in.

Severn instantly turns tail, flying as fast as he can from the great ape. A large cyan blue blast roars past him followed by the earth quake of the ape's jump. Bardock's Oozaru form finally impacts it's punch, sending Severn soaring to the ground. Severn craters his own impact, and tries to shack off the damage. Another sundering quake sends Bardock wildly at Severn. Standing over him the ape sends down a punch hitting it's mark.

No blood splatter, no anything. Oozaru lifts his paw seeing no trace of Severn. This was an afterimage deco by Severn.. Bardock rears up and roars, sending another blue blast soaring through the sky. Roaring an intense blast of rage. Severn finds himself burrowing into a crack.

-This must have been how Bardock evaded my detection.- Severn thought. -Now how do I get out of this? Wait it out? But there's no moon, only Bardock's Lunar Light. I could be here forever.

Ground shaking from the ape's tantrum.

\- I've got to do something. He's just a stupid monkey now. Without Bardock's conscious thought. I can do this- Severn peps him self up. -I'll remove his tail!-

Severn emerged from his hiding spot and raced after the ape. As he flew closer he knew he'd have to get behind it. The Oozaru bellowed another blast at Severn. He dodged and went right to the ape's face. Severn fired his own blast attempting to blind or scar the ape. The ape covered his face out of instinct, also batting Severn away. Severn hits a nearby mountain and jumps back towards the ape with a fury. Once again he goes right to it's face and the ape goes swinging. Again he hits only Severn's afterimage. Severn flash movement went to Bardock's tail with him now right at the ape's weakness. Severn surges up a blast readying his assault to cut free the rail, when suddenly Bardock snatches Severn from the air with his ape like foot. The blast fires off, sizzling in Bardock's grip and singeing Severn with his own blast.

A deep bellowing voice emerges from the ape. "You really think I'd let you take my tail?" Bardock's animal like scream. "I'm not like my lesser saiyan brethren. I'm full away and in control as Oozaru." Bardock brings Severn to his face. Gripping so tight he crushes his ribs. "This is where it ends for you Severn." Bardock holds him at his mouth, and point blank fires a large roaring blast, incinerating Severn's head. His lifeless body get's flung up in the sky as Bardock finishes the complete incineration. "No remains for my comrades? No remains for you." Bardock mocks.

Bardock lays back crashing as he relaxes. He looks up to the sky letting his lunar light fade. He takes a deep sigh of relief as he slowly turns back to his normal saiyan size. He looks over to the permanent hole like crater where his comrades lost their lives.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you team. Just another thing to add to the list of regrets." he took off his now completely ruined armor, laying it at the edge of the crater. He looks up at the sky, imagining his son. Kakarot on his voyage through the cold empty space. He then thinks of his late wife Gine, then his other son Raditz, and his fallen team, and then back Kakarot. "I wanted so much for you. I love you, all of you. I failed you and I am sorry." Bardock said as if he's throwing in the towel. "I'm done, this is where I belong, dead with my team."

Suddenly he thinks again of Kakarot. Hearing his cries echo through medical. "No matter what happens I'll be proud of my sons." the cries echo in the distance. "A fine sound to go to the darkness." The sound of his son's desperate song.

His eyes open wide when suddenly he realizes the cries are not a memory, but in the far distance. He hears a child desperate for notice, beckoning to be herd. Bardock stands up and runs toward the cries. Running as fast as he can ignoring the pain of battle. He realizes the sound is coming from the direction of his pod. Bardock begins to desperately run harder, thinking of his boy.

Finally Bardock arrives at the screams. His pod's door open, and laying inside is a baby crying. He peaks into the pod seeing the baby throw it's fit. Attached to the child was pinned a piece of paper. As Bardock leans in and grab the letter, the baby looks up at Bardock. Instantly pacifying the cries. They two stare back at each other and Bardock rests his hand on the babies belly. The child now feeling the closeness of another body. Bardock tears the letter from the baby, instantly noticing that it is addressed to him.

San Bardock,

This child is of your blood, a warrior destined for your help. Look after him as if he were your own. I know you must regret sending off your boys, Raditz and now Kakarot. This child must not be discovered as his power is unlike any you have seen. If he is discovered by Frieza to soon, I don't have to tell you what would happen. You saw what happened when King Vegeta found out about Paragus's son. This child, like all saiyans have a power level similar to their parent's power level at conception. Take him to the planet of Yardrat. The location I have already programed in this pod. Here you can train each other with the safety of seclusion. It will be up to the both of you to save the known universe. Upon your arrival you will be given the first of many instructions to come.

We have chosen you, of all saiyans to take upon this responsibility. You are one of the strongest saiyans in history, as power levels are not the measure of strength. Teach Cyliss of your wisdom and strength, love him as your own son, and most importantly, be patient. He has as much to teach you, as you do him. The people of Yardrat will help you and will give you a home, something not many of us can afford to have. You are not alone in this voyage, but you must take no one but Cyliss. We all thank you, and are behind you in this adventure. Good luck.

P"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Sundering Pocket)

Frieza sat on the observation deck hovering in his chair. Squinting with intent he looks down at the surface of Planet Vegeta. He sat there contemplating every thing that had just transpired.

-A Frieza from the future, a saiyan child with a power level of an adult. A Namekian quest of untold importance, and now a power to aspire towards- Clearly Frieza had much on the mind.

"Lord Frieza." a soldier said. "The child has been killed like you asked"

"And his current location Tagoma?" Frieza inquired

"His body is laying at towns center, just as you requested." The soldier approached. A tall pale purple man, bald with sleek elite armor. Tagoma had a slender build and a proud stature.

Tagoma, I have summoned you for another reason." Frieza turns his chair. Smirking he sways his tail in boredom. "I can get any pathetic soldier to carry out my trash, but now that the child is disposed of, you shall assist me with something of great importance." Frieza said as he secretly was relieved the child was destroyed. -No prophecy, no matter how ridiculous, of my destruction by the hands of any saiyan will come true.- Frieza thought

"I live to serve Lord Frieza." Tagoma said with a smirk realizing that Frieza with out intent gave him a compliment, acknowledging he was greater then most of his fellow soldiers.

"Obviously" Frieza said with sarcasm. "You are to receive an honor unlike any other Tagoma. So feel lucky."

Tagoma bowed on one knee looking to the floor. "Of course Lord Frieza."

Frieza with his pride and head held high. "Tell Sorbet that your replacement is to be sent right away. As of now Tagoma, your stationed here."

"Right away Lord Frieza" Tagoma says as he turns and leaves the observation deck.

The blast doors close and seal behind Tagoma as Frieza opens the air lock view dome. Taking a step out of the chair lifter, Frieza glides out into open space. Checking the scanner Frieza notices all saiyans on mission except Vegeta's team were on planet. The situation on Kanassa, to Frieza's knowledge had been taken care of. Even King Vegeta's remains lie dead not far from town center.

"Finally I put rest this ridiculous prophecy. Finally my family can rest of rumors of a saiyan of superior power and golden hair. "Die you pathetic monkeys!"

Frieza leisurely points up with on finger. A tiny thin ball of energy floats at his finger tip. Frieza smirks and then bursts into full laughter. Instantly the ball of energy grows huge. The mere size dwarfing Frieza and his ship. The Bright light static and pulsating, lighting up the sky. All over the planet side power levels flicker with astonishment.

"Long live the king." Frieza mocking the dead king.

Sending the death ball soaring into the atmosphere each power level fluctuates and flicker as death comes to them. None even a worry to the amount of power Frieza commands.

"look at the show!" Frieza laughs

The meteor of energy crashes, tearing the planet away from existence. The planet crumbling, parting and turning to dust. Suddenly space here was silent and cold.

….

Outside Bardock's pod, a large dark planet, covered in green clouds. Holding the little Cyliss as he sleeps, Bardock smiled not able to hide his content. He was a hard and stubborn man, but he found solace in this child. Looking at Cyliss he becomes curious at how he got here, and who his parents were. All saiyans had dark hair, yet this child had a smokey gray color he was surprised he didn't put two and two together before. -Even elder saiyan's hair don't gray, so how can this child be saiyan. He has to be though as he still has his tail.- Bardock thought. Bardock tried scanning him with his spare scouter but it burst into flames in the attempt. -Who are your parents? He thought again-Why would they be so for sending you to me?-

"No matter. You're my son now Cyliss. And I'll see to you be brought up properly." Bardock said out loud. "who ever they are they left me with these." he lifted a box labeled with a large logo saying Capsule Corp. Inside a bunch of small cylinders, all labeled and sorted neatly. Baby Cyliss calm and comfy lay there still in his arms.

"You're such a good boy, not even a peep since I found you." Bardock said " Or maybe you're the one who found me."

Bardock pushed a button and a loud voice spoke. "Starting land cycle." Bardock looked up aggressively at the automated voice. Hoping it didn't wake little Cyliss. The space pod started it's descent popping past the atmosphere. The pod still following the programed coordinates put in by who ever left Cyliss.

"Let's see where you are taking us I guess" Bardock says. The pod soars towards what looks like a city and flies past it, crushing into the ground forcing a crater. Cyliss laughed and giggled at the sudden crash. "Did you like that little buddy?" Bardock said, looking up noticing they landed just outside the city. He opens the pod door and sets Cyliss down in his seat. He opens the small box and picks a cylinder and clicks the button on top of it. A small poof of smoke and clothes appeared all neatly folded. Sitting on top was a familiar looking breast plate similar to his old one. It had smoother seems and had a strange dial device on the chest. "Odd technology, these capsules" Bardock said. Looking down he noticed his under suit had been torn and battered. He lifted the new under suit and it felt like a tough micro alloy weave. Clearly more advanced then he had been using. " looks like I need a bit of an upgrade" Cyliss just giggled. Suddenly Bardock noticed a bunch of shadows on the ground surrounding the crater. He looks up and sees a bunch of bald little men, pink with spots, all wearing the same style of clothes. Blue breast plate covering one shoulder, a white under suit with high collar and red pants. All smiling with a welcoming look. As soon as Bardock moved to pick up Cyliss and the clothes, they all ducked behind the edge of the crater. Finishing slipping the new under suit on, he wraps his tail around his waist like usual and starts to walk away from the city. Having no interest in being friendly to the locals he decides to head toward the open wilderness. Once he reached the edge of the crater the little men scattered and Cyliss laughed at the funny looking locals. One stepped up closer to Bardock carrying a piece of parchment. Bardock looks at him with a raised eyebrow and snatches the paper from him. "I assume this is for me" The little pink guy scurried away towards the others but still waited for Bardock to look at the paper. Much like the last letter it too was addressed to Bardock.

San Bardock,

Welcome to Yardrat, you will come to find all you need for training Cyliss and your self is already at your disposal. As you probably already notice, I packed you a replacement battle suit, with boots and gloves. I hope they are to your liking as they work in tandem. You can set the dial to weight train at different degrees of difficulty, this will help in the near future. I did not want to trouble the Yardrat people so I have also taken it my responsibility to provide you a suitable home with training quarters. These quarters also come equipped with a gravity training manipulator. This coupled with your armor will provide you with some serious training. I assume you want to live out and away from the city as I made sure to have the home located in per-programed coordinates in your new scouter. The people of Yardrat are a shy folk but very intellectual and friendly. They can provide you with a reliable way to take care of any medical serviced you may have. I have also programed the scouter with a translator so that you can learn their language. I implore you to go to medical and do a full scan on you and Cyliss, and also I suggest you learn to rely less and less of the scouter and more on your senses. Enjoy this time to raise our son, for we weren't as lucky to be able to. I trust you to take care of him, and encourage you to do as much training your self, before Cyliss can train with you. The power gap will surprise you, but I have confidence it will only drive you to succeed.

In fourteen years time a travesty will attempt to take over Yardrat, put in motion by the hands of this Frieza from the future. You have until then to prepare. This will be only the first step in putting time back into place. If you shall fail, all hope for time will be lost. Take comfort however that in my time your son Kakarot, now know as Goku makes it to earth. He becomes one of the greatest warriors the time has ever seen. It is up to you and Cyliss in your time to make sure it stays that way in our time. I will be able to reach contact with you in that same fourteenth year. This time in person. Until then take care Bardock…. And good luck.

P"

Bardock contemplates the letter, and begins to wonder who this P" person is. Did his friend Paragus survive and is helping him from a far? Is Cyliss his son? He shakes his head not trying to get confused and decides to head to medical like the letter said. The one Yardratian still looking at Bardock. Bardock steps forward towards him and clicks his scouter looking for the translation function. He finally comes to the word for medical, and tries to pronounce it.

"Tu….Xoy...Eh?" Bardock says. Then again. "Tuxoyeh"

The Yardrat takes Bardock's hand and scurries trying to lead him. Bardock thinks – I hope I said that right- After being lead into town and up a flight of stairs he comes to a large building that resembles a medical facility. Bardock opens the door and begins to walk through as the little Yardrat continues to look at him. Bardock scans through the scouter until he finally comes to the word he wants. "Desy Nai" he said managed a thank you. "Now scram" The same old stubborn Bardock says.

Bardock entered and instantly recognized a familiar medical machine. "This must be what P" meant by reliable medical treatment." Behind the medical tank was an open room with sensors and arms hanging from the ceiling. Bardock knowing around a medical machine pushed a button and stepped in the room still holding Cyliss. The sensors began to move, and scan over Bardock. A laser traced over him, up then down looking over all that is Bardock. Then the scanner traced over Cyliss and the room hissed to silence indicating the scan was complete. The door opened and Bardock stepped to the screen. The results not needing translation.

Patient One

Species: Full Saiyan

Height: 6.5 feet / 1.96m

Weight: 250lbs / 110kg

Health Status: 100%

Power Possession: 100.000

Bardock amazed wondered how his power had grown so fast. -Even with the Zenkai boost I should only be at about 24000PP- He thought. Then he clicked to Cyliss's chart.

Patient Two

Species: ¾ Saiyan ¼ Human

Height: -n/a-

Weight:-n/a-

Health Status: 100%

Power Possession: 43.000.000

Bardock just looked at Cyliss in his arms, astonished that this child, so calm, so innocent and pure has a power level that dwarfs Frieza's.

-I would really appreciate any feedback at all. I also do all the cover arts which i change often as you may or may not of noticed. Your reviews and comments are very important to me and I enjoy writing this for you all very much. Thank you very much for reading it and I hope if any of you have any questions comments or concerns you can feel comfortable telling me them. Thank you again very much and I will have the next chapter out ASAP. Thank you-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six ( White Knuckles)

A blast erupts as Tagoma holds his block strong. Impacting on his arms Tagoma pants desperately. His sleek elite armor scored from combat, another blast instantly flies past as he dodges. He holds up his guard then flies up toward the assailant. Dashing fire and constant blast, as death had been dished out in several helpings. Finally he could see his attacker. Frieza sat in his chair lift flinging blast and eye laser with no effort. Lazily and with ease Frieza sat attacking Tagoma. Only feeding Tagoma's anger more, Frieza clearly isn't taking the training serious.

He yelled "How am I suppose to help you train if you wont take it serious?"

Frieza simply smirks and fires a pin point blast from his finger, instantly hitting Tagoma, piercing through his armor and dropping him with ease.

"And how is a fly to assist the winds of a hurricane?" Frieza says slowly flying toward Tagoma. "I expected more from you, and even after wasting my time for two years, you still can't train with me." Frieza huffed disappointingly. "This was hopeless" Pointing his hand to the unconscious Tagoma and levitating his limp body. "You are utterly useless to me now." He lifts him using his mind up high as he readies for him to explode.

All of a sudden…..

Blip…. His scouter receives a message

Frieza irritated answers the transmission. "What is it Sorbet?"

"Greetings Lord Frieza. How goes your training?" A small grungy voice says "On and off for two years, how has Tagoma adjusted?"

"Shut up Sorbet. I've had enough of this weakling Tagoma." Frieza said

"I understand Lord Frieza, but you must realize. How are any of use to compare to your greatness?" Sorbet insisted

"What is it you want? I was just about to cleans this universe of this weakling before you interrupted."

"Only to get your approval of our next invasion. Sector 3 dash 745"

"Of course Commander. Send that pestilent Captain and approve his request for an underling of his own. He has been asking me for member recommendations for years and a mission." Frieza said. Always organized and in well thought of his goals.

"Yes Lord Frieza, right away. Who will be his subordinate?" Sorbet asked

"I don't care, just leave me be. There is nothing in that sector. This is just a mission to keep his annoyance away from me." Frieza said

"Of course my Lord." Sorbet said "Are you really going to kill Tagoma? After all he has been my body guard for many years. I am certain in time he will be of greater service in your training."

"What does it matter? I will do as I please just as always. You have your orders, of course unless you want to take his place." Frieza threatened.

"Not at all Lord Frieza, I'm sorry sir."Sorbet said with obvious fear in his voice. "good luck sir" he said as he closed the transmission.

Frieza clicked his scouter off and looked at Tagoma. "Now to deal with you"

….

The hot sun beads sweat down Bardock's forehead. Dragging behind him his work. A large wedge like tiller, as it opened a patch of earth with his sweeping pass. To his side Bardock was throwing seeds into the fresh soil, all at the same time. Dawning his armor he had the weight setting turned up so he could multi task. After hours of tilling and planting he turns around to head home. He farmed a full hundred acres today alone so the trek is a distance.

"Cyliss! Let's go home!" Bardock yelled

"Daddy!" Cyliss laughs. A clod of dirt bursts up as Cyliss flies instantly from his play area. Covered in dirt, mud, and sand Cyliss giggles in flight, the two year old clearly happy to go home with his poppa.

Bardock smirked and looked at Cyliss. "That's a good boy. Always playing in dirty. Silly boy." He laughs. Surprised he found happiness he at one time thought he never deserved. He still couldn't help but imagine where his other boys were in their lives.

As the saiyans fly over acre and acre of crops, they fly together playing in the sky. Off in the distance Bardock noticed a grazing animal with antlers and like many nights before decided it was the perfect diner for the two saiyans. After a quick kill he picked it up and took it home for the both of them. After a hard day of work he feed his boy, gave him his bath and put him to bed. However this was not resting time for Bardock. Now was his nightly time of training. With his armor turned up even higher, He begun his long night of training letting hours go by until the sun rose. When the training finally ends, the training quarters open and he goes instantly to his installed medical tank. Sitting on the computer shelf was the box of capsules now fully realized and known of their contents. Apparently one of the capsules contents was a training and or battle healer that was called senzu extract. It was labeled with a note saying that it was the last of what was a miracle healer, and to only be used in emergency as to its limited supply. Bardock kept it there just in case he pushed his training to hard.

He pushed a button starting the automated scanner as he got out of his sweat drenched armor.

Blip….

Health status: 47%

Bardock never abused the medical tank so he headed to rest until Cyliss wakes up. He put his scouter down on a computer table as the computer automatically starts scanning over it for damages. As he readied for a few hours of sleep the automatons blip again.

Blip….

121.000PP

High orbit landing

"What the hell?" Bardock rushed out of the house grabbing his scouter and wearing only his lower under suit. Putting on the scouter he sees two familiar space pods breaking through the atmosphere and shooting towards the city.

"Automatons, notify me when Cyliss awakens." Bardock orders as he flies towards the city….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Perforated Change)

The two space pods plummet rapidly towards the city. As his pod descends the Captain scans for power levels. Instantly he picks up one of significance south of the city and this was completely unexpected. As the horizon continued to approach he clicked his intercom to the other pod. His voice scratchy and full of authority.

"Boy, continue towards the city. I'll check on this power level." he ordered

He forced his pod to open as he jumped out catching him self in flight. Flying towards the now approaching power level he readies his armor. The space pod crashes its landing at the center of the city, making a careless crater. The other pod and it's occupant continue and crash land right next to the first. The captain rushed towards the power level, curious to who was on the planet already with this kind of power.

….

Bardock rushing towards the two pods, ready to fight if he and his son had been discovered by Frieza. Running through his head he tries to think who the power level could be, and what they could possible already know.

-Are they here for me? Did Frieza send them?-

Blip….

120.000PP

Approaching

Suddenly a tall purple man appeared. Long black horns on his head and a green scouter. Dawning elite armor similar to Bardock's old set. The man floated there with a menacing look on his face.

The captain looked at Bardock and noticed his tail. "A lost saiyan huh? How lucky for you to be eradicated by yours truly." He said as if Bardock was suppose to know exactly who he was. As if he were famous.

"and you are?" Bardock asked

The captain spins switching into an odd pose. "I am the one..." he then turns around arching his leg up in another weird pose. "the only..." Finally he bends down posing with his legs spread and arms exaggerating his pose. "Captain Ginyu!"

"I'm sorry I asked?" Bardock said wondering why this strange being was so weird

"And what are you doing all the way out here saiyan?" Ginyu asked as he clicked his scouter

Blip….

10.800PP

"Wow. Impressive about the same power level as the belated King Vegeta" Ginyu mocked

Bardock clicked his teeth in discuss of the disrespect to his fallen King. Instantly he had enough and cared little about why this Ginyu was here in the first place. He only knew he couldn't let Cyliss be discovered. He launched a blast right at Ginyu's face. The bright cyan energy flies past Ginyu as he dodges it.

"Bad idea" Ginyu said

Ginyu flies toward Bardock and kicks him flying back. Then instantly he follows up with an elbow sending him plummeting to the ground. Bardock hits hard, but gets up with ease brushing him self off. He slowly flies up realizing the fatigue of his morning training was still fresh.

"No mister Ginyu. That was the bad idea" Bardock said

"Oh… Confidence. I like" Ginyu continued to mock.

"You have no idea." Bardock smirked then begun to power up. Instantly he glows with energy wrapping its self around Bardock. The energy pulsates and builds as Ginyu smirks. Ginyu knows that in no way could a power level of 10.000 over power him, so he scans again.

Blip…

91.325PP

Slowly climbing

"Where did this come from?" Ginyu wondered

With no answer Bardock just smiles and appears behind Ginyu. He kicks and throws punch after punch in a fury of anger. Ginyu dodges many of the barrage of attacks. Finally he lands a kick to Ginyu's side, crushing and forcing pain with Ginyu sent back. Ginyu angered and scowls rushing to Bardock, kicking him back. Bardock grunts letting the kick in with a softening reflex, he grapples his leg locking Ginyu in a hold. Bardock pins him there and blasts a large fire of energy directly at the back of Ginyu's head. The blast impacts immediately letting Ginyu fly toward the ground yet again. Ginyu catches him self landing on the ground and pushing back up towards Bardock while charging an energy blast of his own. He appears above Bardock and point blank he lets go of his blast. A wave of energy floods over Bardock flinging him out of control. Ginyu appears in front of Bardock and kicks him higher. Bardock catches him self by spreading his limbs wide. As the battle goes back and forth he realizes the toll of not resting had. He is clearly not at his max, as he begins to look worse for wear. Even as eccentric and odd as this Ginyu was, he was going to have to use everything he had. If he had the time to fully rejuvenate, it would be a different story. To Bardock none of this mattered, he had to win regardless. He had to summon as much power he could for this next attack. He lifted his hand, clinching to as much energy as possible. He charges the attack as he pulls back in his gathering position. Arching back as if he is holding a spear and reading to release it.

Bardock screams "Riot! Javelin!" Energy forms a spear like bolt and he throws it at Ginyu.

The second before it impacts Ginyu his scouter blips.

Blip….

150.000PP

The Riot Javelin instantly goes off tearing Ginyu from his armor. He gets thrown to the ground and hits hard leaving his own impact crater. Ginyu barely able to move looks up through his scouter it settling on the saiyans power.

132.000PP

Ginyu shocked from the sight of this saiyan's true power, and how he was able to keep it from him. He stumbles to his feet and screams.

"Not today saiyan!"

Frantically he goes to his oldest move. One he was going to train his pupil. Charging up the large blast he screams. Unable to tell if from pain or from gathering energy.

"Eraser! Gun!"

The blast charges forward as a large yellow beam, bellow from Ginyu's mouth. The second before it hits Bardock, he jolts to the side letting it pass and miss him with ease. Then instantly Ginyu throws a tantrum of ki blasts, desperately covering the sky in red blue blasts. Bardock dodges them as easy as the last blast. Ginyu sees he is completely out matched as Bardock dodges the last of Ginyu's barrage. Bardock flies toward Ginyu with great speed and hits him with such force Ginyu spits up blood. His blue blood spilling from his mouth. Bardock then pins him against a boulder, and kicks him so hard the rock shatters to pebbles. He grapples Ginyu's leg again, this time throwing him into a small canyon. Bardock jolts to him instantly with another kick showing no mercy or any sign of letting up. Ginyu unable to block or dodge any of the assault. Bardock kicks him forcing more blood spray as he stands over him. Ginyu smiling and coughing up blood shows no evidence of defeat. Bardock not caring that Ginyu seems not at all disturbed he is about to die lifts his hand readying the killing blast. Instantly a flood of light rushes out blinding Bardock.

Ginyu yells. "CHANGE NOW!"

A beam of light connects from Ginyu's mouth to Bardock's. The surge of energy pushes Ginyu's body to the max as he passes out. The small canyon forces the light upward sending it souring. Bardock collapses from the odd and instant feeling of exhaustion. The two warriors bleed for survival.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Unfolding Truth)

Sorbet stood looking over data sheets of potential candidates. He was a short fellow with deep blue skin a large nose and standard officer armor and scouter. He looked at the computer, studying the credentials intensively. Standing in the same room was the three best candidates. A tall very built blue man stood, with very reptilian features. He had Elite battle armor and scouter. Sorbet walked toward him and clicked his scouter to record his stats.

Blip….

Burter

Elite Soldier

Alias: Blue Hurricane

Power level: 41.000PP

Sorbet then goes slowly to the next in line. A red skinned average height and build. White hair and same scouter and armor set up as Burter.

Blip….

Jeice

Elite Soldier

Alias: Red Magma

Power level: 42.000PP

Finally Sorbet walks to the last warrior. A tall buff human like man with a red top fuzz for hair. He too shared the same elite style of armor and scouter.

Blip….

Racoome

Elite Soldier

Power level: 40.000PP

Sorbet then strolled leisurely back to his desk.

"I called you three here to fill some spaces in my command. I understand and appreciate your past commitments and loyalties to the Frieza Force. However your summons is a result of my own. As of recently I require a new task force, and by recently I mean for the past two years. That little saiyan trio Frieza had sent to me was a joke." Sorbet informed

The three men laughed at the mentioning of Vegeta and his men. Sorbet just looked at them with the look of required discipline, instantly halting the three's laughter.

"I have already created your first assignments and posts." Sorbet said clicking on his read out screen as a hologram flashed on with all of Jeice's statistics.

"Jeice, you are assigned my head of security." Sorbet ordered. Jeice nodded and smiled with pride. The hologram switched to Burter's stats.

"Burter, you're assigned my personal body guard. I expect you to be by my side at all times" The image then finally switched to Racoome.

"Racoome, you are assigned my personal commando. You will be my eyes and ears on the field and will take on all private missions I see fit." Sorbet finished as Racoome celebrated with a fist bump to Burter's shoulder.

"Go immediately to the armory to be outfitted with your replacement armor and gear. Things are about to change boys, so get ready." Sorbet commanded not giving any chance for interruptions or letting up in his hit the ground running method of command. "Racoome, you stay back, I require your immediate attention." He said looking to Jeice and Burter so that it was also an order for them to leave. The two left and Racoome stood there as ordered. Sorbet turned around now facing the screen as the image turned to a layout of the galaxy. Highlighted was an area in space. To the side was a picture of what was once planet Vegeta.

"After your refitting go to these coordinates. This mission is to be highly classified and even kept from your comrades and Frieza. No one is to know about this or any mission I give you in the future. Understood?" Sorbet ordered

"Yes Commander" Racoome responded.

"I have discovered a hidden power level here, which as you know should be impossible. The demise of planet Vegeta left nothing there. Go there, and discover the source, then bring it to me." Sorbet ordered. "Thank you Racoome, that is all."

Racoome left as Sorbet nodded. The door shut leaving Commander Sorbet to continue his plans.

….

Bardock came to in a haze of pounding head ache. His side pulsated with bruised and crushed pain. The walls of the canyon provided minor relief from the blinding light. He went to stand up, but could barely move. He couldn't recall fully, but only remembered beating Ginyu to the dirt. He turned on his other side and moved to slowly get to his feet. The position giving him a shock he wasn't expecting. Instantly he noticed his hand. It was purple and covered in blue blood. His blood, but some how it was blue. Confused he slowly got up and looked over him self. He was some how in Ginyu's body. He looked for his own body or his scouter, and came up with nothing. He found pieces of what looked like Ginyu's scouter as he must of destroyed it.

"What the hell?" Bardock said, still his own voice. Where exactly was he? In the battle he some how got turned around. If he could get to higher ground he could at least know what direction his home was. At first he tried to fly but to no avail. He had little energy and could barely lift off the ground. He now knew first hand just how bad he beat Ginyu. However the pain now belonged to Bardock. He slowly started to climb the face of the canyon. Each step and breath requiring serious effort. It wasn't until now did Bardock appreciate how much he relied on his scouter.

"My scouter!" Bardock just remembered

-Any moment now Cyliss will be awake and my scouter will receive a message. If Ginyu has it then he will be the one to receive the message.- Frantically Bardock thought. -I must get to him-

Instantly that motivated him even more pushing him up the canyon wall. He pulled each step up driving himself for Cyliss. The angry thought of Ginyu getting to Cyliss pushed him further. He was a complete mess, covered in the blue slipper blood that made the climb even more impossible. If this was Ginyu's body, then obviously Ginyu was in his. He could only hope Ginyu went back to the city instead of towards his home. Bardock could care less for the Yardrats, so long as his son was safe. If only he was a bit older Cyliss could protect himself. With the kind of power Cyliss held inside him, Bardock was sure no one could match. However as an infant he could be harmed easily.

Coming to the top of the canyon Bardock could soon be able to find his way. He reached for a finial pull and grabbed his hold. His hand covered in his blue blood giving him a slippery grip, as suddenly the last thing Bardock wanted to happen did. His hold gave way and slipped off in the finial attempt to pull himself up the rest of the way. Instantly Bardock tumbled down the steep incline, battering his body even further. He snapped and broke his already torn body, he finally came to a stop. Never could he remember being in such bad shape as he was now. He could only look back up between the tops of the canyon. As stubborn as Bardock was, this body was just not having it. Slowly he crawled to the edge of the wall, positioning him in such a way he could at least sit up. He had to get home some how, not only for Cyliss but now for the senzu extract. If only he could get there. Looking up at the walls as if it were truly impossible he could see a blurry silhouette. As it came closer to him, he could make out that it was the size of a child. He heard a familiar scratchy voice.

"Captain?"

Bardock could barely believe his ears. The silhouette cam closer and showed the outline of long mane like hair and a loose saiyan tail.

"Your scouter, it went off line, so I came to you sir." The scratchy voice said as he flouted closer to Bardock. As the sun faded behind the child, the figure become more clear. Bardock was stunned, even his eyes lied to him now.

"Raditz? My son?" Bardock said in disbelief.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Eyes Wide Open)

Raditz slowly landed, confused looking at the beaten and bruised Captain Ginyu.

"Uh. Captain? Are you Alright?" Raditz said cautiously.

The Captain was in shock looking back at Raditz. "Raditz, my son?" The captain said once again. His voice not the same as usual Raditz noticed.

"What are you talking about? Why do you keep saying that?" Raditz said "Who did this?"

Bardock just smiled looking up at his son. So weak he couldn't move. His stubborn tendencies however told him to stand. He started to position him self to push up off the ground but with no luck his strength didn't let him. Raditz grabbed him, instantly helping him up. A good soldier always there for his Superior. In the struggle to stand Bardock looked down at Raditz. How his boy had grown. Nine years old, he was already a man to saiyan standards. Bardock clinched to him in a surprising hug. Something he had never done before. Even as a baby Bardock had never so much as held Raditz, or Kakarot for that matter. Raditz confused with Ginyu hugging him, he pushed away.

"What the hell is going on!?" Raditz yelled. After all he was a saiyan warrior, and he would be nothing but.

Bardock realized Raditz would have been just as confused if he wasn't in Ginyu's body. Before Cyliss he wasn't the warmest father. That was a different time, and he had to be hard on his boys.

"Raditz, I know you must be confused, but it's me. Your father." Bardock pleaded.

"Ginyu, what are you talking about?" Raditz questioned. "Bardock is dead, just like the rest of them!"

Bardock reached forward taking a cautious step. He grabbed Raditz's arm and gently held his red band that was wrapped around his arm. He looked down at him, knowing Raditz would remember where he received it, along with his matching leg band.

"I gave these to you just before my last mission." Bardock said

Raditz surprised at first thinking Ginyu was saying he gave them to him, but knowing his father was the one that did.

"How did you know Bardock gave me these?" Raditz asked.

Bardock just smiled and then looked at his son. "They were your mother's before that." Bardock continued "That was also your mother's, though she never did use it." He said pointing to Raditz's green scouter.

Stunned Raditz questioned his eyes, wondering if this odd sounding Ginyu really was his father.

"You remember your mother at least." Bardock said. Looking up thinking of his wife. "It's alright I miss her too. My Gine" Bardock continued.

"Bardock?" Raditz said, never did he actually call him dad.

Bardock nodded.

"How did this happen?" Raditz asked.

"It was one of Ginyu's abilities. He can switch bodies with his opponent. At this moment he is using my body." Bardock explained. "We must get home. Your brother is in trouble if Ginyu finds him."

"Kakarot is here too?" Raditz wondered "He is so weak, who cares if Ginyu finds him."

"Son no! Not Kakarot. A lot has happened. I'll explain later."

"How did Ginyu's body get damaged like this?" Raditz asked.

Bardock just smiled insinuating he was the cause. Raditz's eye grew big in disbelief.

"You did this to Ginyu?" Raditz jaw dropped. "But Ginyu is so strong!"

"Not as strong as your dad." Bardock said with pride. " Now get me home."

Raditz tucked him self under his father's arm and lifted him up flying him to above the canyon. Bardock pointed the way as they rushed toward his home with haste.

….

Ginyu was flying toward his original destination smiling enjoying the idea of his new found power. He was going to have to convince his subordinate that it was really him. Which shouldn't be hard with his voice staying the same. As he got closer to the city he started to scan for power levels and locate the towns folk. Scanning all over he could find literally no one, including his pupil.

"Where is that boy?" Ginyu asked He begun to think. -No way did the city evacuate in such little time.- Ginyu looked over the city once more hoping the result would differ. He landed at his and Raditz's pods looking for any sign of him. -NO way did that boy kill everyone already. I told him not to, and I would of heard it.-

Captain Ginyu clicked his com. "Boy, where is your location?" he yelled

No answer, as he was using Bardock's scouter.

"What happened?" Where is he?"

Suddenly he received a transmission blip…

"San Bardock, Cyliss has awoken Sir." an automated voice said.

"What? Who is this. Where is my subordinate?" Ginyu still not remembering his scouter is not the one he is using.

Still no answer, as the automated voice voice was already off channel.

"What the?" Ginyu said confused. "Who is this Cyliss?" he clicked his scouter to see where the transmission had came from. A marker popped up on the HUD of the scouter.

….

Raditz flew as fast as he could holding Bardock. It was not only odd cause it had been two years since he had seen his father, but technically he still hadn't cause it was Ginyu's body he was helping. He begun to question his word. Dropping Ginyu's command for a father that was never there. Ginyu was his ticket to achieving greater power, yet his father required his help. His father that was hard on him and sent him away. His father that even in the hardest of times was responsible for shaping him into the warrior he had become. Then there was the matter of how Bardock had fought the captain. Had his father really gotten as strong as Ginyu in just two years. Raditz had only been able to double his power level in two years, which was also as strong as Raditz had thought was possible for him to achieve. But his own flesh and blood. His father had achieved so much more in the same time. Maybe he could too.

As he approached Bardock's quaint home he could sense Bardock's need to heal. They landed softly and headed towards the door. Then suddenly between them and the door appeared Captain Ginyu in Bardock's body. He landed hard and fast, instantly blocking Bardock from the hope of healing. Raditz stood there looking up at his father's body.

Ginyu's rough scratchy voice emitted. "Well, well, well. What have we here?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Rising Son)

Raditz stood there looking at his father's image for the first time in years. Though Ginyu was in control of the body, Raditz found it unsettling to say the least. Ginyu took a step towards Raditz and Bardock with a very menacing smile.

"Helping the enemy are we? I should of known better than to of trusted a saiyan." Ginyu mocked.

Raditz instantly readied himself almost as quick as his father had. Both saiyans standing almost in the same ready stance. Bardock stepped in front of Raditz and put his hand back as if to tell him to stand down. Raditz shrugged off the warning and stepped closer to Bardock, ignoring his concern.

"You're in no shape to fight Bardock, so don't give me that lost sentiment." Raditz said

Bardock smirked at his boy, seeing just how stubborn he is. So much of himself was still in his boy. However he hoped Raditz wouldn't try anything stupid for if Ginyu really had Bardock's power, there would be nothing either of the saiyans could do.

"Bardock huh?" Ginyu said "So this is poppa Bardock?" He continued to mock as he stretched readying him self cocky like.

Raditz raised his teeth in anger, clinching his fist he was conflicted. Attack his father's body, something he had never thought he would do. Or let his real father be helpless. Instantly Ginyu flash jumped in front of Raditz. Rearing back his fist he Ginyu readied his attack. Suddenly Bardock kicked him in the face sending Ginyu flying. If anything Bardock knew tactics, and he wasn't going to let harm come to any of his boys without a fight. Raditz shocked at his father's reflexes, looked up at him amazed. Instantly he went back to the seriousness of his stance.

Ginyu stood up and jumped right back towards the saiyans, now aiming for Bardock. He flung an energy blast at Bardock hitting him hard. Right as Ginyu landed Raditz tripped him into Bardock's already thrown punch. The punch landed as hard as Bardock could in his damaged state. Ginyu jumped back from the assault then jolted instantly toward Raditz. He elbowed the young saiyan in the chin pushing him to the ground with ease. Bardock instantly rushed as fast as he could toward Ginyu and landed his knee to Ginyu's spine. Ginyu shrieked in pain, back flipping to a distance for just a moment. Confused Ginyu began to wonder how their strength was enough with all of his new found power at his disposal.

Bardock helped his boy up. "Son what is your scouter channel?" he asked

"What? My channel? Why?" Raditz wondered

"Just tell me?" Bardock ordered

"G74D3" Raditz said

"When I tell you fire off that move I taught you. Aim at his chest, just here." Bardock said pointing to his sternum.

Raditz nodded in agreement.

"Ready it now" Bardock said

Bardock knew they couldn't risk letting Ginyu get the upper hand and it seamed just the fact that there were two of them was enough to at least put up a fight. Maybe Ginyu didn't take his full power, or maybe Bardock really wasn't stronger the Ginyu's body. The only thing Bardock knew was he was going to take any chance he could to take Ginyu out. Bardock knew that with out training all saiyans shared the same weakness and it just so happened Ginyu had that same weakness now.

Bardock ran towards Ginyu with all the rest of his strength. Ginyu readied for the frontal assault with his fighting pose. Instantly Bardock flash maneuvered behind Ginyu and grabbed a hold of his saiyan tail. Suddenly Ginyu froze in agony, paralyzed in pain he fell to his knees. Ginyu screamed as the strange sensitive tail pinned him in spot. Bardock gripped to it as tight as he could.

"What?" Ginyu screeched "what is this trickery?"

Bardock holding his tail with one hand grabbed his scouter from Ginyu with the other. Clicking to Raditz's channel he then puts it on.

"Okay son. Do it now!" Bardock yelled

Raditz points his already pulsating with energy hands to Ginyu. The energy red and twitching as is floods outward. He screams the attack. "DOUBLE SUNDAY!"

The pounding blast charges forward, racing with radiant power. The jolting energy pulsates as it rushes toward the trapped Ginyu. Bardock stood his ground pinning Ginyu and making sure he went nowhere. The blast hit Ginyu true, exploding instantly on his chest. Pushing him back, the blast scorched Ginyu with a clouded assault and forceful explosion. The large blast finally settles revealing Ginyu still on his knees and in pain.

"Boy do that again and you're dead!" Ginyu yelled

Bardock could read his body well and what it said was that the blast did nothing to Ginyu. If anything it just pissed him off. Still Bardock clinched to his tail. Ginyu screamed and lifted his hand high. Finally he swung down, instantly severing his tail from his body. He then jolts behind Bardock kicking him to the ground. Bardock shocked and stunned, partially from the kick but mainly from Ginyu cutting off "his" tail. Oblivious to the danger he was in as Ginyu raised his hand again to cut down at Bardock, Raditz jumped in kicking at Ginyu's head. The attack like before did nothing as Ginyu caught Raditz and threw him away like an annoyance. Bardock in horrible shape from the previous fight with Ginyu as the damaged came rushing back. Coughing up blood profusely and quite steady. Raditz landed from the throw and jumped back toward Ginyu, kicking at his calf. Ginyu buckled and falls on one knee in the unseen assault. Raditz Rushed to right in front of Ginyu, him now right at Raditz's level. He lifts his hand on Ginyu's already scorched chest.

"BEGONE!" Raditz yells as a blast charges up shooting into Ginyu point blank. The blast did little more then surge and catch Ginyu off guard but it was enough to send him up in the air for a moment. Ginyu quickly shrugs it off as he begins to land back down. Raditz took this time to pick up Bardock and rush him inside of the house. Knowing full well the attack would do nothing but give him a moment to react.

As soon as they entered the house they were "greeted" by a small round robot flouting. He aimed his arm like gun right at Raditz and Bardock. Bardock waved it to drop it's aim as the little robot did a scan over the injured Bardock.

"Oh San Bardock, I did not recognize you. Cyliss is awake and in the other room." The robot stated. "you are damaged very badly, how may I assist?"

Bardock limped in under Raditz's arm as his son helped him to the medical bay. "You can stay out of the way and entertain Cyliss. Make his breakfast and see that he stays inside." Bardock ordered.

"Of course San Bardock." The robot said. "Your body has changed greatly. I think I liked the other model better"

"Enough Giru, get to Cyliss, he must not see me like this!" Bardock ordered as Giru hurried away.

Suddenly a thooming boom echoed over the walls.

"What was that?" Raditz said

"Ginyu isn't going to just patiently wait for us son." Bardock informed. " We don't have much time, the building won't hold up forever."

Another echoing blast pounded over the walls.

"Hand me that capsule" Bardock said pointing to the senzu extract.

Raditz grabbed it and threw it to Bardock. Bardock clicked open the capsule and a cylinder with three separate vials in each side appeared. He grabbed one and put it to his neck clicking the button. Instantly the content flood into his blood stream. It worked it's healing qualities with no delay. Bardock stood up and cracked his knuckles feeling 100% all of an instant. Ginyu's power may not as strong as Bardock's, but it had to do. He had to make it work. Another hard impact hits the house, as Ginyu wasn't having any time away from his targets. Bardock looked down at Raditz giving him a vial. Raditz waved it away as he wasn't damaged much at all. Another boomed echoed over the house as the two warriors left for battle.

The door parted and Bardock walked out followed closely by Raditz.

"Finally done hiding you two?" Ginyu said.

Bardock just looked at Raditz and nodded as if to let him know he had it under control. Bardock clicked his scouter.

Blip….

47000PP

Bardock just huffed not amazed. Instantly he jumped at Ginyu, closing the distance and taking any advantage from Ginyu. He punched him in the gut and threw down both fists onto his back. Not letting up at all Bardock kicked him to the air and began his juggling assault. Raditz amazed and a bit worried as his father's body gets pummeled by the vicious attack. Would Bardock really destroy his own body? Ginyu completely outmatched yet again as any gap in power was easily closed. Some how Bardock in Ginyu's body held more power then Ginyu in Bardock's. Every once in a while Ginyu would attempt to block or prevent an attack but Bardock's assault would halt at nothing.

"What is this?! This body was stronger the mine!" Ginyu yelled

"Not if you don't know how to use it" Raditz said. Clearly Raditz gets his knowledge in tactics from his father.

"Shut up boy!" Ginyu yells just as Bardock kicks him again, sending him to the ground.

"Maybe you should pay attention." Raditz mocked. "Idiot" he snickered/ "Not like it would help anyway" he said as he flicked a ki blast of energy at the fallen Ginyu.

It hit literally doing nothing but add insult to injury. Then Bardock landed on top of Ginyu with a hard kick to his gut. Screaming Ginyu aches in pain.

"How is this possible?" he yells

Then with no warning his agony turns to joy. He smiles up at Bardock as if he was right where he wanted him. His menacing look all to familiar to Bardock. He knew what was next, and jumped back trying to prevent it.

Ginyu screams. "CHANGE NOW!"

Instantly the beam connects from Ginyu's mouth to Bardock's. The brightness blinding Raditz easily. The surge of light pulsating as the inevitable change takes its effect. As the light dims slowly Ginyu is already standing with his too cocky of a smile plastered on his face. Bardock back in his own body, laying on the ground from the all to familiar pain.

Ginyu begins to laugh. "You really think I'd let you beat me?" he boasts as he flings a blast at Bardock. "I am only too happy to be back in my gorgeous body." he snickers and laughs holding nothing back. "I made you defeat your self" he walks closer to the badly damaged Bardock, "Twice even" he continues to laugh. "You saiyans are far to predictable." another energy ball flings to Bardock hitting him, making him even more helpless. "However I must say, I do wish you could of seen me destroy your son with your own hands. Owe well" Ginyu raises his hand flinging another blast, but this time towards Raditz.

"Run Raditz! He is too strong!" Bardock yelled

Raditz blocked the blast scorching his arms, yet still getting thrown back. Ginyu jumped and flew towards Raditz slowly and ominously like a predator hunting it's prey. Bardock would have to watch helplessly as Ginyu killed his son. His pain over powered his motives as he could barely move.

"Do you really think I went into battle unprepared?" Ginyu continued his mockery. He flung a lazy blast toward Raditz as Raditz dodged it but only just. "How would I take a saiyan as my pupil if I didn't know their strengths and weaknesses?" Ginyu laughed "Isn't that right Boy?" Ginyu then flicks a blast at Bardock. Completely paralyzed there was nothing Bardock could do to avoid it. The blast impacts sending Bardock flying farther away, flinging him like a rag doll. He lands hard on his back, the impact almost knocking him out completely. However what it did do was jog his memory.

-Strengths and weaknesses!- Bardock thought. He clicked his scouter. "Son look to the sky!"

Bardock held his hand up as it pulsates with cyan light. A blast soars up into the sky, the energy emitting like lunar light.

Ginyu noticed the ball and snickered at what he assumed was a pathetic attempt to hit him.

"Are you ready to die Boy?" Ginyu says as he finally approaches Raditz. Clinching his fist Raditz had about enough of Ginyu calling him boy. He was a saiyan warrior, and nothing but.

"The name is Raditz!" He yells then slowly spins out from under Ginyu blocking his view of the sky. He gazes at the lunar light as his eyes turn red with fire. "And are you?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Raging Blast)

A thundering bellow of a growl emanates deep in Raditz as his eyes flicker and glow red. He pushes at Ginyu with a forceful kick as his arms bulge at the beginning of his transformation. Ginyu jumps back looking at the impressive sight. Instantly Raditz stretches and enlarges as the transformation takes it's tole. Ten, then twenty, then thirty times his normal size, covered in hair and a snout protruding from his face. Raditz's Oozaru is enraged with hate. Continuing the growth Raditz's armor stretches with him as his scouter drops to the ground. Now standing over Ginyu he is 100 times his normal size.

Shocked Ginyu flies back flicking a blast toward Raditz. Yet the sheer size making the attack all but useless. Raditz laughs with a low ominous and deep rumble. "Is the great Ginyu scared?" He mocks. "Go ahead and run."

Raditz roars a blast towards Ginyu but misses him with Ginyu's speed. As Raditz misses, he yells another roar in anger. Jumping closer to Ginyu, Raditz swings a punch but misses still as Ginyu is just to fast. Swinging again and still no impact as Ginyu dodges each approaching attack. Roaring with anger Raditz is now infuriated with each attack not hitting it's mark. With a surge of energy he roars again, the thumping energy echoing a shock wave from Raditz. The wave hits Ginyu, flinging him to the ground, the invisible assault catching Ginyu completely off guard. Raditz take this opportunity and pins Ginyu with a forceful punch. The weight and impressive size of Raditz's fist almost too much for the captain. Ginyu holds the fist at bay yet the impact still did it's damage. Holding against Raditz's large strength Ginyu begins to force the upper hand and push Raditz back. With a surge of power Ginyu throws Raditz back surprisingly putting him on his back. Ginyu instantly flies up as Raditz tumbles back, right to his face. Raditz takes this chance to grab him with his foot paw and kick flip him self back up, now pinning Ginyu back on the ground with all his weight and might on top of him.

…. Meanwhile Bardock realizes he needed to get to his house where his aid of the extract waits. There was no way Raditz even in his Oozaru state would be able to defeat Ginyu. He knew this as tactics came easy to him. He begun to crawl towards his home, and with each movement it was a reminder of the all to familiar pain he once again put upon him self. He looked at the on going fight, still impressed with his boy. He really did have a sharp mind for combat. His knowledge of tactics and strategy would have to be the only thing keeping him in this fight.

….Ginyu pinned in Raditz's crushing grip pulled apart slowly the paw, instantly once again throwing him up and into the sky. Laying there he shot a surging blast racing up and towards the great ape. It hit Raditz scorching his back and damaging the armor. Ginyu then flash jumped up to Raditz and kicked him back towards the ground. Even as large as Raditz was, Ginyu could kick him with such force that Raditz was barely seen. The impact hit hard as the shock wave shook the ground for miles. Forcing the earth to splinter and tear open, forcing a fresh canyon and crater.

Ginyu flouted there watching as Raditz falls deep into the crater. "Really? You put all your hope into this boy?" Ginyu chuckled

His voice now really getting on Bardock's nerves. Raditz was nowhere to be seen, as Bardock looked frantically for is son.

"Bardock, I was going to kill him quickly, but your boy earned him self a beating you wont soon forget." Ginyu laughed. "I am going to savor this kill."

As he said that a purple firing blast surges upward hitting Ginyu in the face. The blast came from the deep canyon as an echoing roar could be heard. The blast sent Ginyu flying limp into the air. This gave Bardock hope and more time to make his way home. Ginyu caught himself and begun firing a barrage of blasts into the dark ravine.

Bardock's body struggling with each move making it near impossible to even crawl let alone get to his feet. Ginyu instantly flew into the canyon, and the impact hit hard and could be felt. Raditz deep cry of a scream echoed just before another impact thumped over the ground. All while Ginyu begun laughing. The cries of his son only driving Bardock further, desperate to get to his son's aid.

A roar from Raditz defiantly charged back towards Ginyu followed closely by more Ginyu laughing. Ginyu hit him again and again, each impact echoing over the land. Raditz responded once more with another roaring bellow, however it was cut short as it was his last. A large quake hit with Raditz instantly being interrupted. Bardock's eyes stopped and became wide, fearing the worst had happened. Has his boy been slain? Suddenly with a close impact he could see his boy. Raditz had been flung up and to the edge of the canyon. He laid there in his child body, battered and bruised covered in blood. Bardock could see his tail had been severed. Bardock was stunned, helpless to save his boy. Raditz struggled to look up at Bardock.

"I'm okay, get to the house." Raditz grunted through the damage.

"Don't tell lies boy!" Ginyu mocked as he appeared in front of him. "You can't die just yet, I haven't finished with my fun with you." Ginyu laughed, his voice only causing more hatred inside of Bardock.

Ginyu picked up Raditz by his leg, dangling him like a toy loosely at his gaze. Once again defiance struck, as Raditz punched Ginyu directly in the face. The attack doing nothing as for damage but still Raditz didn't care.

"That's going to cost you boy!" Ginyu grabs the arm Raditz had just hit him with. Crushing it instantly. The bones cracking and causing it to go limp. He then took Raditz and flung back down into the canyon, the impact faintly in the distance as the drop was far.

"Don't you worry… "Dad", you're next" Ginyu mocked with a laugh as he leaped into the canyon.

Bardock hit the ground with his fist, angered he could not go to his son. He hated leaving the fight to someone else in general, let alone leaving it to his son. Then the fact it was Ginyu and his annoying voice causing damage to his pride and joy. That made him far worse the angered. It left him dangerous.

It was at that moment a blip of a message came in to Raditz's scouter. Quickly Bardock grabbed it and put it on.

"San Bardock, I have just put Cyliss down for his nap." Giru notified.

Bardock instantly yelled. "Code Arrow" Bardock clicked the scouter to a safe channel as Ginyu could still be listening to his. "Giru the enemy has switched bodies with me once again. Track my location with this scouter and bring me the extract."

"Of course Sir, right away." Giru answered.

Raditz's screams of pain could still be heard as Ginyu continued his assault.

"Get here NOW!" Bardock yelled not wanting to cause anymore pain for his son.

Giru flouted out of the house right towards Bardock with the extract in hand. Not stopping for anything he flouted directly up to Bardock and injected the senzu extract in his neck. The familiar sensation of all of his health flooding back to him all at once got Bardock to his feet instantly.

"Get back inside" Bardock ordered

"I think a thank you is in order?" Giru said

"NOW!" Bardock yelled. He rushed flying down into the canyon instantly going to Raditz's aid.

As he flew down the steep canyon walls he could see Ginyu holding Raditz by the neck. He punched Raditz over and over in the gut and then the face, holding his limp body. Grabbing the same arm as before he tore it off easily with no effort. Raditz came too only to scream in agonizing pain as Ginyu ripped his arm from his body. As Ginyu threw Raditz to the side as if he was done toying with the child he slowly turned around to head back up towards Bardock. As Bardock sees the severity of Raditz's condition he rushes and jolts with increasingly rapid speed. As Ginyu turns around he comes face to face with Bardock out of nowhere.

"That was the wrong move Ginyu." Bardock says lifting his upper lip in anger. The shock of Bardock instantly at Ginyu was surprising at the least as Ginyu takes a step back. Bardock looks behind Ginyu towards his son, seeing him bleed perilously. Raditz looks up at Bardock with his last bit of strength, noticing his father at his full strength once more.

"Kill...this...joke.. Dad…." Raditz struggled to say just before he looses consciousness.

Seeing this, Bardock clinched his fist. This was the last straw. His boy had finally called him dad, but only at the end. And now his body lay lifeless. Ginyu stood there a bit shocked as Bardock showed no sign of damage.

"Uh.. look Bardock…." Ginyu tried to plea "I was only following orders. Y..you understand…. Right?"

Bardock stood there, completely still just looking at his boy's body. Clinching both fists a wave of energy slowly pulsates out of him. "Drop my son's arm…. Now" surprisingly calm he ordered. Out of shock Ginyu obeyed. Bardock's power jolted and wisped around him wildly, spinning and pushing shock wave after shock wave pounded outwards from Bardock's core. Bardock's hair flowed upward, waving wildly with subtle random flickers of glow. The entirety of his body began to be covered in glowing energy, it too coming and going with the jolts of energy. He stood there starring at his fallen child.

"Yes Ginyu. You are right. I do understand…." He paused if only to give him a false hope. Then another surge of power hits and pounds Ginyu back, forming clumps and rocks soaring outwards. "I understand that you're a dead man, and don't even know it." A forceful shock wave splits the canyon into a random crumbling crater. The push so strong it forces Ginyu to the ground. Bardock's power flows around him spiraling upwards and out as another jolt of raging energy pounds outward. His hair and body still randomly flickering with golden light. His eyes glow white with fury as the shock waves and jolts come more and more frequent. Bardock fueled with such rage he can't even take his eyes off of Raditz.

"Listen Bardock, we can make a deal." Ginyu said clearly growing more scared with each pulsating shock wave.

Bardock just grits his teeth with hate and yells an explosive surge of power. The energy explodes outwards instantly covering the sky in blinding light. The shock wave ripples a crater pushing it further and imprinting it deeper. As the crater grows and shakes the earth the blinding light clothes Bardock in pure and furious rage. The light forms a bubble of glowing energy and slowly begins to subside. Flouting there calmly in the center of the crater arms loose down by his side. His hair flowed straight up stained with a pureness of golden hue. His eyes switch from their gaze from Raditz to a haunting penetrating stare towards Ginyu. Shade of teal like green his eyes fixate on his target. The metallic shimmer of each eye purposely locked onto Ginyu.

Ginyu turns and jumps in attempt to flee, as Bardock instantly appears in the way. Levitating above Ginyu Bardock's arms are hang loose relaxed and calm. The overwhelming sound of Bardock's energy wave just above forcing Ginyu to rethink all of his options. Slowly Bardock creeps inches closer to Ginyu.

"B...Bardock… please.." Ginyu begs. His voice the last sound Bardock wanted to hear.

Bardock's response was a simple one as he tired far to much of the voice of Ginyu. With one blurred lunge he thrusts his fist clean through Ginyu's chest. Gripping and holding Ginyu up as he screamed in shocking and sudden pain. Spilling and spitting up blood covering Bardock's face in the blue liquid his scream quickly subsides.

Finally Bardock silences Ginyu's voice with his finial and last chocking cough.

"Shut the hell up." Bardock said with disgust. With one raised hand Bardock shoots a raging blast into Ginyu's face. Completely severing the head clean off with ease. Bardock lets go of Ginyu's now lifeless and headless body letting it fall towards the ground. "I've had about enough of "the great captain Ginyu". He said as he fires off another scorching blast, incinerating the rest of Ginyu's remains.

No time to relax as Bardock rushed towards Raditz and grabbed him to feel for a pulse or any signs of life. A faint and meek heart beat causes Bardock to hope. Instantly with amazing speed he flew to the house with Raditz in arms.

"Giru, the last extract!" Bardock ordered.

Giru came rushing with vial in hand. He did a quick scan and noticed the missing tail and arm. "Sir, if you give this to him now, he will only go into shock again. The lost limb must heal in the tank."

"Are you sure?" Bardock said

"Quite" Giru responded

Bardock carried him in his arms to the medical tank and placed him gently inside. Fearing the worst, that he was all to late. He looked down at the senzu extract mad and disappointed he hadn't used it quicker before his boy had lost his arm.

"Is there anything we can do?" Bardock asked

"We can only wait…. And hope." said Giru

-I would really appreciate any feedback at all. I also do all the cover arts which i change often as you may or may not of noticed. Your reviews and comments are very important to me and I enjoy writing this for you all very much. Thank you very much for reading it and I hope if any of you have any questions comments or concerns you can feel comfortable telling me them. Thank you again very much and I will have the next chapter out ASAP. Thank you-


End file.
